A lonely walk
by MariaSNieto94
Summary: Set in season one. The worried mayor finds herself drinking a little more than usual and straying a bit too far from home. While on a night shift, sheriff Swan discovers a much softer version of Regina Mills. Trust is hard for both of them, but they end up realising they need to form some sort of friendship at least for Henry's sake. It ends up being easier than expected.
1. Chapter 1

Regina had drank a lot that night. After putting Henry to bed, she just couldn't deal with her mind. She went outside and sat in her front porch with another glass of scotch. It was late and it wouldn't be the first time she'd drink herself to sleep.

Coping with the loneliness wasn't easy but this time it was different. Emma wasn't much of a threat anymore and well it was kind of conforting to have someone help with Henry. She felt the urge to just walk around. The empty streets calmed her. Everything was changing and although she'd spent 28 years contemplating her curse, somehow she enjoyed the change.

She was deep in her mind when Sherrif Swan saw her from a distance. She parked and catched up to her.  
"Madam Mayor!"  
"Emma! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm on a night shift, what are you doing here?"  
"I... I had a lot on my mind."  
"I can tell!" She said, moving her face closer to hers with a silly smile. "Nice breath... "  
"Oh please Miss Swan, I know how to hold my liquor."  
"I'm not judging you, but you do know it's illegal to leave a child under twelve home alone?"  
"Ugh.. Henry is a very mature boy. He knows what to do if he wakes up and doesn't find me. Either way, I'm sure he'd call you first."  
"I'm just kidding Regina."  
She smiled and surprisingly Regina smiled back.  
"Let me take you home, my car is just there." Emma held Regina by the waist and grabbed one of her hands.  
The tired mayor was about to deny the offer, but she realised how far she'd wondered.  
"Fine."

They hopped in the car. Regina didn't care to put on her seatbelt and just rested her head on the window.  
"So do you make it a habit to roam around drunk at night? "  
"I'm not drunk Emma." She said in her usual husky voice.  
"If you say so..."

Emma knew not to keep bothering her. A few minutes passed and they arrived at Henry and Regina's oversized home.  
"Here we are madam mayor."  
She turned to her and saw Regina had fallen asleep. She had no idea what to do. She moved her hair from her face and put her cold hand on her forehead and neck to see if she'd wake but she didn't even move. She got out of the car, checked the front door, opened it wide and went back to get Regina.

It felt wierd to carry her. She put on such a strong and confident show yet she was still just another tired mom. She closed the car door with her foot and carried her all the way up to her room. She hesitated with the doors, she'd never been upstairs. Regina's bedroom was the only one closed. She struggled to free one hand, but she was strong enough to make it.

Regina just did cute little noises of confort when she layed her down on the queen size bed. Emma didn't know what to think. She took off the mayor's high heels and folded the covers over her. She couldn't help but stare a while. Her mascara had ran and her lipstick worn off, but she still looked beautiful. Emma snapped back from her hazing admitting to herself how creepy she was.

Driving back to the station felt wierd. She had never seen such a vulnerable Regina. She was actually kind of scared that she'd be mad at her the next day. She went back home to Mary Margaret's and poured herself a drink. She was conflicted, ever since the mine incident, Regina let her guards down a little bit. It was just enough to make things easier for Henry.

Coparenting with Regina wasn't going to be easy but tonight she was hopeful. She enjoyed seeing this side of her son's adoptive mother. She was calm and sweet. Never expected to think of Regina as cute but she kept thinking about her tired brown eyes.

She smelled nice and her skin was soft. She wondered what she was like when she was younger. Going to bed and falling asleep wasn't easy for Emma. Insomnia was her life long friend. Growing up in different houses with wierd people crumbled her trust and well the habit of falling asleep until everyone was, made her a night owl.

It was around 5 in the morning and she knew she had to fall asleep while it was still dark. She poured herself another drink and went to bed with a new feeling within. She couldn't figure out what it was. A mix of excitment and fear, maybe both at once and so she just went with it and fell asleep.

In the morning, Henry woke up and saw his mom laying in bed but not in the covers. He found it strange since she was such a perfectionist, she had to be quite drunk to just fold the cover over. He closed her door and went downstairs. Even at the young age of ten, he already knew how to cook a couple of recipes. He made himself some fluffy pancakes and a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon, of course. He ate quietly, still wondering what had happened last night.

When he finished he cleaned up and even did his dishes. He knew Regina would want something healthy so he grabbed a couple of oranges and juiced them for her. He poured the juice in a pitcher and brought it upstairs with a glass. She was still sleeping, so he just left it on her night stand. He grabbed the ibuprofen from her bathroom and left them next to the juice. He kissed her forehead and walked himself to school.

She had raised him well. Of course she was very strict and at times she couldn't understand the needs of a young child but she still gave him all she had. Regina wasn't much of a cuddler but Henry forced her to. How could she resist such a sweet boy, but he was no longer a toddler and so with time he distanced himself from her. They loved eachother but they had difficulty showing affection.

When Regina woke up at noon she was very confused and couldn't remember clearly what had happen or how she ended up in bed. She saw the juice her son had left her and felt overwhelmed. She was scared that like everyone else in this town, he had grown to hate her.

She remembered seeing Emma and getting into her car but that was about it. She felt embarassed that she had seen her drunk. Pouring herself some juice, she remembered she had a lot of work pending. She popped two pills and it wasn't long before she was in the shower. When she got out, still in a robe with a towel on her hair, she put on her makeup and kept drinking her juice. She chose her usual blazer and blouse with a skirt and high heels.

She couldn't concentrate on her work. She hated not knowing everything that had happened and not having control over it. She did some easy paperwork and waited for Henry to show up at his usual hour.  
When he arrived, he ran to her like when he was little, conforting her.

"Mom! What happened last night?You fell asleep dressed and on top of the covers."  
"Oh Henry. I think I had too much to drink. I'm sorry if I worried you. "  
"It's ok. He said leaning in for a hug."  
"Thank you for the juice. It really helped."  
"You're welcome."  
"Come on let's go have supper."

It had been months since Henry was so loving and caring with her. Since Emma's arrival, all he cared about was spending time with her and it broke Regina's heart.

Emma woke up more tired than before falling asleep. She went to the kitchen and saw Mary Margaret cooking. She looked at Emma and smiled. She now knew her roomates habits and read the hangover on her face.  
"You look like you need some coffee."  
"Yes, but I need a glass of water first."  
Emma sat down and rested her head in her hands. Mary Margaret handed her water and she drank in one shot.  
"How was your night shift?"  
"Interesting. To say the least."  
She refilled her glass and Emma drank it all once again.  
"Hungover huh?"  
"Yes. I needed it."  
"What happened?"  
"I bumped into a drunk Regina walking around at night."  
"Regina?!"  
"Yes, believe it or not. She seemed upset. I brought her home but she fell asleep in the car and I couldn't wake her up. "  
"What did you do?"  
"I carried her to her bed."  
"Wow, that's fast progress."  
"Yeah..." The blonde said in a nervous tone.

***  
Henry loved eating at Granny's and although she hated to feed him junk food, today, she just wanted to make him happy. As he ate his usual grilled cheese, Regina was still trying to remember what the hell happened after Emma found her. When Henry finished and asked for his cocoa, Regina had a better proposition for him.  
"Hey, how would you like to go see Emma instead? I'm sure Mary-Margaret could make you some at her house."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes. I'm starting to understand that there's space for both of us in your life. Besides, even if I try, I can't manage to keep you from her."

Henry got up as fast as he could and Regina just left the money on the table. She knew that he could benefit from both of them and Emma was actually starting to grow on her.  
They arrived in a second and Henry ran up the stairs, he knocked and Emma answered the door.  
"Kid!"Please don't tell me you ran away again.  
"No Miss Swan, I offered to come and see you for a while. I mean if it's alright with you."

Emma wasn't expecting that at all. She just nodded in disbelief. She was still in pyjamas and her face was a mess. Henry hugged her and ran to hug her aswelll.  
"We came for hot cocoa!"  
"Henry... That's not how you ask for a favor son."  
"Sorry." He said with a wide teeth smile. "Miss Blanchard, can you please make us some hot cocoa please."  
"Not for me. Thank you." Regina said with a hand gesture.  
"Just the kid then. I'm good with my coffee." Emma said smiling at Mary Margaret.  
"Hot cocoa for two than Henry." Mary Margaret said with a wink.  
"We'll leave you two here. Emma and I have to catch up on some stuff."  
"Ok than moms."

Emma and Regina looked at eachother with a whole new complicity. It was the first time their son called them "moms". Emma led the way upstairs and Regina followed.  
"So, I suppose you're wondering what happened last night."  
"Yes. I'm... slightly embarassed I have to admit."  
"Don't be. You just fell asleep in the car and well you wouldn't wake up so I carried you to your bed."  
"You... you carried me?" Regina was surprised.  
"Yeah." Emma answered like it was no big deal.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that but ok. It's better than I imaged."  
"How are you? You seemed upset last night. I didn't know you were the drown your sowrrows type."  
"Well, I didn't know that you were so strong. You really carried me all the way up the stairs?" She said skeptical.  
"You're not heavy, Regina."  
They both laughed. Regina got all shy about it and looked down.  
"Thank you, Emma. I guess you're a good addition to Storybrooke's sherrif station after all."  
"Whenever, Madam Mayor. Just be careful."  
"Don't worry. I learned my lesson. Next time, I'll stay on my front porch."  
"So it's settled then. Let's go back downstairs and enjoy Henry together."  
Regina smiled and followed her again.

"Would you like some coffee?"  
"Water is fine. Thank you Emma."  
Henry looked at Mary Margaret. He couldn't believe his eyes. They all sat down and chatted for a while. They talked a lot about school and upcoming holidays and birthdays. Both his moms tried to stay on the sane page and just like that Henry had the best night he had had in a long time.

When it was time to go, Henry hugged everyone and Regina just waved at Emma with a kind smile.  
They drove back home and talked casually. He talked to her about how he believed in her and that he knew that even if she was the evil queen, she wasn't all bad. That she just loved very deeply and in return hated very deeply as well. He continued talking to her about the book and how he knew everything but of course his mother denied everything.

Now that things were getting better with everyone in town. She couldn't afford the curse breaking. They would hate her even more than they ever did and so she assured him that they were all just fairytales. Still, she was happier than she'd been years. Her son wasn't much of a talker and now he was opening up to her.

They got home and Henry had to go to bed. She decided not to drink that night. What Henry told her about how she just felt everything very deeply really resonated with her. Everything she did. All the terror, murders and her now life long search for revenge, it was all out of the depth of her feelings. Now living in storybrooke she was reaching a sense of contentment. She realised the more she let her son be, the more he trusted her with his affection. She still couldn't believe she'd shown herself so vulnerable and hurt in front of Emma. It was embarassing but somehow it made her realise that Emma really did care for Henry and now her. This child, wethear they liked it or not forced them to get along. He loved them both and that was more than enough but another thought kept coming in, something that was really bothering her and didn't really know how to process.

She couldn't stop imagining herself in the Sherrif's arms. Strong and conforting. She knew it happened but she was curious as how it actually felt to be carried and cared for by this young and admittedly beautiful woman. How could she keep her walls up after that. She fell asleep confused and feeling very guilty. She never expected to care about snow's daughter or how the 28 year time gap would make things so complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and the time had come for Henry's mothers to start discussing custody arrangements. They were both trying to be understanding, but Regina knew that she didn't want to do 50/50. After all she had raised him for the past 10 years. He had all his things at her house not to mention his room. She not only provided him with everything material that a boy needs, but she cared, nurtued and soothed him with all the patience and love that she had.

It wasn't one drunken night's help that would make her soften her grip. Henry was everything to her. She tried to keep it together, not wanting to go back to fighting with Emma. It was the best thing for the poor child and for her to have written arrangements. Specific days and times. It would feel good to have control. To know when her son would be completely hers. It was also a security if ever the curse did break and everyone would come at her.

They met at Granny's. It was practically empty except for a few old people reading the newspaper and sipping on their coffee. Emma walked in at 9 am sharp, knowing Regina didn't tolerate waiting for others.  
"Hey," Emma said in a friendly way.  
"Hello, miss Swan." Regina set the tone by calling her "miss Swan". Emma suddently felt anxious.

Obviously they decided to keep Henry from the conversation both knowing the risk of it getting messy.  
"I've decided to go with a proposition. I'll explain it to you and give you a written copy of the custody contract. You can bring it with you, read it and when you're ready, you send it back to my lawyer."  
"You have a lawyer?"  
"Sydney."  
"Oh.."

"Let's begin. I talked to Henry. I needed to know what he wanted before deciding how we were going to function."  
"You mean you don't enjoy him escaping every time he wants to spend time with me?" Emma joked trying to lighten the air.  
"Miss Swan let me remind you that this isn't a subject to joke about. You've proven yourself capable of caring for him and I'm being kind enough to give up my sole custody. I suggest you listen very carefully before I change my mind."  
"Regina, I'm just trying to make this eas-"  
"Easy? No matter what you say or do, this won't be easy miss Swan. I'm only doing this because I know that Henry would suffer too much if I keep him from you."  
"I don't wanna argue Regina. I know this is complicated, but I'm hopeful that we can find some sort of balance in all of this."  
"Fine, I'll make it quick then. It's quite simple. I want to have him from sunday at noon to friday at 7:30 pm."  
"A day!?" Emma looked at the mayor straight in the eye.  
"Two. Three even."  
"I thought we were going 50/50! I've had him almost all week and you didn't seem to mind. Suddently I get him the days that workout for you?!"  
"I'm being generous here! Besides, you don't even have a proper space for him. You have no idea how to provide for a child. You don't know his schedule or what he likes. You'll probably only feed him grilled cheese and hot chocolate. All because, should I remind you? You. Gave. Him. Up. Closed adoption. If I wanted to, I could take him with me and you'd never see him again."  
"I'll think about it." Emma grabbed the papers and rushed outside. Regina followed her. "There's nothing to think about. It's either this or nothing!"

***

Emma came home furious and confused. She had gotten her hopes up. Thinking Regina would share the time equally. On the other hand she didn't feel like she deserved any of it. The guilt of giving up her baby boy had eaten her alive. She hated how Regina was always quick to throw that in her face.

She told Mary Margaret what had happened. She spoke fast and it wasn't long before she had a drink in her hand.  
"I don't know Emma. I think Regina's right. At least, for now, it's a good compromise."  
"Are you serious? You're gonna take her side?"  
"Well, I think it's better then always fighting with her whenever you want to take him somewhere."  
"I thought everything was going to be good now. That I'd have a real say on what goes on in my son's life. What she's offering me is practically home visits."  
"Well, maybe that could change with time. Henry will only get older and before you both know it he'll be leaving for college and then he'll be the only one to decide where he stays."  
"You're not helping...I'd like to know what he thinks about all this."  
"I'm just saying, don't shake her too much. She might just change her mind completely."

Emma spent the evening reading Regina's proposition. After a few more drinks, she signed, knowing she had no real option. She walked all the way to Regina's. Night had fallen and she knew Henry was asleep. When she got there she found Regina sitting in her front porch. Glass of scotch in one hand the other supporting her chin. She looked like a teenager. Except she was wearing a pantsuit. Regina was pissed and deceived. She wanted to skip a custody fight by being generous with her, but she knew whatever happened she still had full legal control of the situation.

"Here's your contract."  
"Look Emma." She coughed a bit, trying to fix her whiskey voice. "I don't want to fight. If you don't like what I've proposed then don't like it, but I'm not ready to settle for anything else." Regina surprised herself by keeping her calm. She felt much more in control of her emotions.

Emma sighed and calmed herself. Regina's mood took her off guard. She sat down and looked at the lipstick stained glass on the floor.  
"May I?"  
Regina gestures permission. Emma took a big sip and pursued. "Maybe I'm just expecting too much." She took another sip, finishing the glass.  
"I'm jelous you know? You're in a position to be the mother I'd want to be. I crave some sort of say on what happens with Henry. I hate asking for your permission. I thought we'd share him half the time and that for that time I'd feel like his mother. If I have him only a few days, I still need to ask you about stuff and it feels like he's just visiting."  
"Well it is and yes. You still have to ask for my aproval. I'm sorry how I talked to you about giving him up."  
"It's ok. I guess for now it's better then nothing."  
"You want to come in for a drink?"  
"Why don't you bring it outside instead?"  
"As you wish."  
Regina came out with a glass for Emma and the black label bottle.  
She poured them both a well served drink and lifted her glass. "To Henry..." Brown eyes locking blue.  
"To Henry..."

They drank and talked about him until they'd lose themselves in another subject. That's how they were. One day enemies and the other some sort of friends. "It's getting late Emma, you should head back ho-" Rain started to pour down on them and they both got under the tiny porch roof. "Hey why aren't there any taxis in storybrooke?" Emma asked. Regina laughed at the inside joke with herself before realising that the curse she was laughing at had also cursed Emma to grow up alone. She gracefully put her hand to her mouth, swallowing a bit of guilt. "There's no need for them, everyone here has a car and usually they don't stay out late drinking." Emma laughed in a playful and shameless way. She knew Regina was referring to herself too.

They were awfully close. Emma could smell her scent. She hadn't stopped thinking about the night she held her in her arms so close to her, she got to smell and touch her. Regina went to open the door, inviting Emma inside. The blonde tripped on the entry making it hard for the other woman not to laugh a bit at her. "Don't fall miss Swan, I'm not sure I could pick you up." She said winking. The reference to the other night made them both smile.

"I should call Mary Margaret, I don't want her to worry about me."  
"Sure." She handed her the phone, feeling another knot of guilt in her stomach. If she knew she was actually calling her mother...  
"Hey, I'm waiting for the rain to stop to come home. I'm at Regina's."  
She could hear Mary Margaret's voice, but couldn't tell what she was saying. "We're ok don't worry. Go to sleep." Regina walked to the kitchen. "Thank you. Good night." Emma hanged up the phone and followed Regina.

She was looking for something in the fridge. "Hungry?" Regina asked. "To be honest, yeah." They were both tipsy and knew how wierd the situation was. Regina took out some eggs and milk. She looked in the pantry for flour. "Voila!"

Emma let out an innocent laugh knowing excatly what Regina was about to make. "I didnt think you were a pancakes at night kind of girl." "Well dear theres a lot you still dont know about me." Emma sat and enjoyed watching her cook. She couldnt understand how she could be so adorable and still scare the shit out of her sometimes. There was a calm silence. Regina seemed to really enjoy preparing the meal. She made the fluffiest pancakes with the perfect amount of butter.

She served four to the hungry sheriff. "Syrop or chocolate spread?" "Thank you. Syrop please." She took out both and put them on the table. "They're amazing!"

"You should taste Henry's. He mastered my recipe. Actually he's the one who taught me that breakfast tastes even better at night." Suddently Regina felt as if she shouldn't have brought up the subject. Emma didn't know what to say. Her full mouth saved her. "Swallow your bite. I don't want you to choke." She continued "You know, instead of fighting about when we get to see him by ourselves, we should try to do something together the three of us" Emma wasn't expecting such an idea. " That would be great. I think that would really help him." Regina served herself two pancakes and spread chocolate in the middle. She took a bite closing her eyes. "Mmm hmm, still delicious."

They ate and kept gushing about the food. Both were pretty tired and the pancakes just made them even sleepier. "Hey, I think I should really head back home now." The alcohool had passed and they slowly came back to reality, not really knowing what had happened or how. They just knew they had a great evening. They weren't used to friendly ocations, they shared more in commun than they could even begin to imagine. Emma walked to the window noticing the rain had stopped. She went back to the kitchen and helped to clean up the mess.

It was an awkward goodbye concidering how mad she arrived. "Thank you. I really had a good time. Hopefully we can do this again." Regina said.

"Me too, but really thank you for the drinks, the food and well you're pretty fun too... When we don't fight." She smiled. "Shut up and get back home, before you annoy me." "Good night Mayor Mills." Emma laughed at the silly way she said her name. "Good night."


End file.
